Qui dit Quidditch
by Archea
Summary: Quatorze drabbles portant sur le sport favori de nos chers sorciers. Ratings G à PG-13. Pairings het et slash.


**Disclaimer : **Il est évident qu'avec la seconde fortune d'Angleterre, un discours à préparer pour l'université de Harvard et un procès délicat sur les bras, je m'amuse encore à pasticher ma propre œuv... trop sarcastique, vraiment ?

**Le mot de l'auteure** : à l'exception du numéro 11 qui fait 150 mots, ces drabbles ont tous été postés sur la communauté LJ « hp100mots », en réponse au défi « Quidditch ».

**Qui dit Quidditch...**

par Archea

**1. Le gagnant du jour**

**Pairing **: Severus/Minerva

**Rating **: PG

- ... cette fois, Gryffondor vaincra !

- C'est cela, oui. Avec un Potter infoutu de voir plus loin que son nez...

- Vous pouvez parler !

- ... un Weasley si complexé qu'il s'excuse auprès du souaffle avant de le bloquer ...

- Langue de vipère !

- ... et une Johnson résolue à marquer des points... auprès du Batteur, je parie un dîner aux Trois Balais que Serpentard l'emportera.

- Tenu !

Ils se séparent à l'entrée du stade. Suivant des yeux Minerva et sa démarche féline, Severus s'autorise un discret sourire.

Quel que soit le score, le gagnant... c'est lui.

**hphp**

**2. La poésie est un sport de combat**

**Personnages : **les Maraudeurs

**Rating **: PG

_Ton amour est le seul but que je vise_

_O Lily sois ma promise_

_De ton amour j'ai toujours soif_

_Et je rougis à ta vue comme un souaffle._

- Remus, on peut faire rimer « soif » et « souaffle » ?

- Ben...

_Tu es le vif d'or qui me fuit_

_Et dont en rêve je me saisis..._

- Limite porno, mon petit vieux.

- La ferme, Black.

_Snivellus est un petit joueur !_

_Si tu dois donner ton cœur_

_Laisse-moi poursuivre ton bonheur :_

_Deviens Madame Potter !_

- Waouh ! C'est super beau, James !

- Merci, Peter. Heureusement que je compte _un_ supporter dans cette équipe.

**hphp**

**3. Les seniors des anneaux**

**Personnages**: Albus, Minerva, Alastor, Severus, Dolorès, Flitwick

**Rating **: PG

Le match bat son plein.

Alastor ferait un Attrapeur passable s'il cherchait des yeux le vif d'or au lieu de traquer d'hypothétiques cognards. Severus et Dolorès n'attendent qu'un prétexte pour s'asséner un coup de batte réciproque. Filius agite ses menottes vers un souaffle qui lui passe au-dessus de la tête. Et Albus, devant ses anneaux, regarde avec un sourire vacillant Mme Maxime charger droit sur lui.

Minerva serre la trousse premiers secours contre son cœur. Supprimer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers après le désastre de l'an dernier, soit. Mais le remplacer par un match inter-seniors ? Elle a des doutes.

**hphp**

**4. Der de der ?**

**Personnages**: Sirius, Peter

**Rating **: G

A peine avaient-ils passé le seuil des vestiaires que Sirius se rua sur son coéquipier.

- Lattés par les Poufsoufles à soixante-dix contre quinze ! Super, on peut parler d'une journée historique. J'imagine le comité d'accueil que nous réserve McGo !

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas ma faute si les anneaux sont larges...

- James te l'a dit et répété, que tu n'étais pas prêt. Mais non, Monsieur pleurait qu'on le laissait de côté ! Monsieur voulait qu'on lui fasse confiance !

- Mais...

- Y a pas de mais, Peter. C'est la dernière fois que je te laisse jouer en position de Gardien !

**hphp**

**5. L'Attrapeur attrapé**

**Pairing**: Harry/Ginny

**Rating **: PG

De ses frères, Ginny a vite appris que la fin justifie les moyens.

Elle chipe les magazines de Quidditch dans la Salle Commune. Prononce en rêve _cognard, penalty, Porskoff_, comme une langue étrangère qu'il faut apprivoiser. La nuit venue, elle sort du dortoir, force la porte de la remise à balais et s'entraîne seule dans le stade désert.

Quand Mme McGonagall s'étonne de la voir métamorphoser son œuf dur en vif d'or, Ginny baisse la tête.

Un jour, enfin, elle touche au but.

Haut dans le ciel, Harry Potter lui sourit.

hphp

- Chérie... mmmmm...

- Pas maintenant, Harry, je regarde le match !

**hphp**

**6. Coup double**

**Personnages**: George Weasley, Arthur Weasley

**Rating **: PG

Chaque année en mai, George Weasley ferme boutique le temps d'un jour. Il rentre au Terrier, embrasse ses parents et parle avec eux du présent.

Quand la soirée rougit le ciel, il sort deux cognards et les lâche au-dessus du jardin. L'instant d'après, on peut le voir entre les vents, frappant à main armée, à tour de bras, courant d'un bout à l'autre du paysage jusqu'à ce que la sueur se confonde avec les larmes.

Arthur regarde son enfant lutter pour prendre l'absence de vitesse. Bientôt, au premier signe de faiblesse, il montera l'aider à en finir. Bientôt. Pas encore.

**hphp**

**7. Sans commentaire**

**Pairing**: Sirius/Severus

**Rating **: R

- Allez, _baby_, le souaffle est dans ton camp ! Zyva Wronski, sors ta batte et tire au but, marque-moi à la culotte, champion, pique-moi au vif que je t'emmène au septième ciel...

- Black.

- Oui chéri ?

- Primo, les batteurs ne sont pas censés marquer des buts. Secundo, c'est au football qu'on marque à la culotte. Et tertio, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai admis — pour mon malheur — aimer le Quidditch que tu dois jouer les commentateurs sportifs chaque fois que nous sommes au lit.

- Oh.

- Ni laisser ton balai partir en vrille, grand cornichon.

**hphp**

**8. Jamais deux sans trois**

**Pairing**: Ron/Hermione/Viktor Krum

**Rating **: PG-13

- Là, les garçons font un concours de mangeurs de yaourt...

- Là, c'est Mione devant le stade, avec la chapka de Viktor...

- Et là, le banquet pour l'équipe, avec un soufflé en forme de souaffle... hein ? Oh, juste une coutume locale... on s'embrasse en criant « hotchka ! » au dessert...

- Là, on est sur le balcon de notre chambre... on tenait tout juste à trois...

Molly et Arthur échangent un discret regard. Ils ont beau avoir l'esprit large, que Ron ait fait coïncider sa lune de miel avec la Finale de Quidditch bulgare les laisse un peu pensifs.

**hphp**

**9. Lettre à Gellert**

**Personnage **: Ariana Dumbledore

**Rating **: PG

Gellert, comment te dire.

Depuis qu'ils m'ont menée voir ce match où tu jouais.

Je sais, mais je ne sais pas les mots. Il fallait rester chez toi. Voilà, je sais : tu es l'Attrapeur et tu es le vif d'or. Albus te poursuit toujours plus loin, dans un ciel trop pur pour qu'il y respire, et là tu l'attaqueras comme un faucon. Pourquoi voulez-vous toujours marquer des points, les hommes ?

Gellert, j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas les mots. Gellert, tu es beau comme l'or mais Albus est mon frère.

J'accepte de perdre si tu ne gagnes pas.

Ariana

**hphp**

**10. L'Ecole des fans**

**Personnages **: Minerva, Flitwick, Binns, Severus, Albus

**Rating **: G

« Aujourd'hui, cours de métamorphose groupée. Répartissez-vous par équipes de sept... »

« Ferme et souple, la flexion du poignet, comme pour un tir oblique... bien joué, Mlle Granger, vous marquez dix points ! »

« ... Merlin récupère la régence en 1158... passe à Uther Pendragon... passe à Arthur... intervention musclée sur le terrain de Mordred en 1132... »

« Au premier bouillon, ajoutez le vif d'or, euh, le vif-argent. Potter, retenue. Si vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu sourire ! »

« Mes chers collègues, je partage votre enthousiasme à l'idée que Poudlard accueillera la Demi-Finale anglaise. Mais de grâce, un peu plus de concentration en classe... »

**hphp**

**11. Au creux de l'oreille**

**Personnage **: Angelina Johnson

**Rating **: PG

Quand elle s'aperçoit que le débris de savon qui traîne dans les douches des filles est en réalité une oreille à rallonge, Angelina sort sa baguette. L'objet part en flammes avec un sifflement suraigu et un « Ouille ! » indigné retentit de l'autre côté de la cloison. Merlin que c'est bête, un garçon.

Lorsqu'une nouvelle oreille fait son apparition deux ans plus tard, Angelina attend que Katie et Alicia soient sorties du vestiaire pour murmurer « George Weasley, tu es un mauvais farceur, un bon batteur, un piètre danseur, un espion pire encore et le meilleur petit ami que j'aie jamais eu. Si Fred est à côté de toi, il a intérêt à se boucher les oreilles avant la suite. »

Aujourd'hui encore, il arrive à Angelina de se pencher vers son mari pendant un match de Quidditch pour lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille - et ce qu'elle dit ne regarde qu'eux deux.

**hphp**

**12**_**. Mens sana...**_

**Personnages**: Roger Davies, l'équipe Serdaigle

**Rating **: G

- ... et selon cette approche, le vif d'or représenterait le Beau, inaccessible sur un plan purement terrestre.

- On peut de fait envisager la chose d'un point de vue néo-platonicien.

- Sans compter que nous sommes sept, symbole de perfection...

- La forme sphérique des anneaux serait donc l'indice que la quête du Beau est un éternel recommencement ?

- Oui mais d'après Nicolas Flamel...

Un coup de sifflet interrompt ces hautes considérations. En bon Serdaigle, Roger Davies se réjouit de voir ses condisciples trouver matière à philosopher dans la pratique du Quidditch. Mais pas_ pendant_ l'entraînement, nom d'un souaffle.

**hphp**

**13. Le fin mot de l'Histoire**

**Personnages**: les Fondateurs

**Rating **: PG

**Note **: Co-écrit avec François Rabelais. Dans le canon, le mot Quidditch vient de « Queerditch », région où le jeu serait apparu au XIe siècle. Une mine d'or pour slasheuses que cette étymologie, mais je me bornerai à en proposer une autre, d'aussi mauvais esprit.

« ... il advint qu'un esté, les Fondateurs allèrent jouer à la paulme en le parc du Castel. Si chaulde estoit la saison que chevaulchèrent leur balai pour mieux gouster la brise. Et se récréèrent en l'air galantement jusqu'à tant que la docte Rowena boutast la pelote en l'œil de Salazar. Cestuy grommela que battoir n'est certes instrument coutumier à pucelle. Ce qu'oyant, elle cria _Quid dicis_, qui signifie en latin « Que dis là ? ». Depuis lors fust nommé Quidditch ce jeu volant qui acquist renommée par-delà l'Escosse...»

Extrait des _Très Riches Heures de Poudlard_ du clerc Ergotus Binns (1411 – 1582)

**hphp**

**14. Touché**

**Personnage **: Severus

**Rating **: G

Il voudrait voir les deux équipes en noir lorsque, seul comme jamais et flanqué des Carrow frère et sœur, il donne le coup d'envoi à la place du mort.

Dans son dos, ses collègues se taisent. Il sait qui manque à l'appel là-haut, entre les uniformes rouges.

Pariah, coupable et imposteur, puisqu'Albus l'a voulu ainsi.

Il ne comprend pourquoi les joueurs se figent que lorsqu'une aile d'or vient caresser sa joue. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, le vif lui fait toujours face sous le soleil — et c'est comme si un œil clair pétillait de malice, un instant, avant de regagner le ciel.

FIN

Soyez bons joueurs, laissez un petit commentaire !


End file.
